The present disclosure relates to a novel dielectric ceramic composition satisfying X9R temperature characteristics as well as having guaranteed reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including the same.
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, and thermistors include a ceramic body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed within the ceramic body, and external electrodes disposed on a surface of the ceramic body and connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes. The internal electrodes are disposed to face each other with at least one of the dielectric layers being interposed therebetween, and the external electrodes are electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
MLCCs, having advantages such as compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mountability, are commonly used as components in mobile communications devices, such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones.
MLCCs are generally manufactured by stacking layers of paste for internal electrodes and layers of paste for dielectric layers using a sheet formation method or a printing method, and simultaneously sintering the laminate.
A dielectric material used for a related art high-capacity multilayer ceramic capacitor, or the like, is a ferroelectric material based on barium titanate (BaTiO3) having a high degree of permittivity at room temperature, a relatively low dissipation factor, and excellent insulation resistance properties.
However, such a dielectric material based on barium titanate (BaTiO3) is inadequate to satisfy X8R characteristics, capacitance temperature characteristics up to 150° C., and to guarantee reliability.
Considerable research has been conducted into methods for satisfying X8R characteristics, including capacitance temperature characteristics up to 150° C., and guaranteeing reliability, but research into a method for satisfying temperature characteristics in a region of 150° C. or higher has rarely been carried out.
Thus, a dielectric material able to satisfy X9R temperature characteristics in a region higher than 150° C., such as, up to 175° C., with improved reliability, needs to be researched.